Jealousy
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Rogue does a side switch buts learns that jealousy can lead to destruction of lives. LAST TWO CHAPTERS UP! Please R&R!
1. Change of Heart

'I can't take this anymore.'

Rogue rose out of her seat. The rest of the team were looking at her. Bobby slowly reached out for her.

'Don't touch me!'

'Rogue…' whispered the Professor.

'Look yah better not be in mah head!'

Logan smiled. Her accent was coming through. But she didn't find this comical. She looked around. Storm and Logan sat on the couch. Kitty, Bobby and Piotr leaning against the wall. The Professor sitting at his desk while Scott sulked in the corner. She pulled her gloves off.

'Anyone who tries to stop me gets it.'

'Calm down, Rogue.' Whispered Bobby.

'We can talk this through.' Said Storm.

'We're all going through problems, kid.' Muttered Logan.

'_He_ was right. Order, always fucking orders. Your all so full of shit!'

She marched out the room without a second glance. She could hear them calling out but she ignored them. She just kept walking with one thing on her mind. One specific person that is…

-xXx-

Pyro made sure his hood was covering his face before entering. Some people stared but he just lowered his head. The man was sitting at the back, sipping his beer. He slid himself opposite the man. He waved off the waitress and leaned towards the man .

'Do you have it?'

The man nodded and tapped something under the table. Pyro took the wad of cash out and threw it across the table.

'It's all there.'

The man inclined his head and pulled out an envelope. He put it down lightly on the table. Pyro raised an eyebrow at the thinness of the envelope.

'That it?' he inquired.

'I just realised how much this is worth, and seeing that I went through so much trouble…'

'You can take the amount we agreed, give me the rest of the documents and escape with your life. That sound fair to you?'

The man smiled but shook his head. He stood up and walked out tucking the envelope under his arm.

'You don't know who your dealing with.' Chuckled the man.

'Do you?'

The man frowned but continued to walk. Pyro stood up and headed towards the restrooms. Once there he swung himself through the open window and landed nimbly on the gravel outside. He crept in the shadows waiting for the man to come out. It took about fifteen minutes and he eventually stumbled out.

'Bitch.' He muttered.

'There you are.'

The man's eyes widened. Pyro's smiled, creating a ball of flame.

'Can I have the envelope now?' whispered Pyro.

'I don't have it.' Screamed the man.

'Wrong answer.'

Pyro threw a fireball at the man's head. His hair caught fire slowly spreading to his face. Pyro chuckled darkly but froze as a familiar giggle came from behind the man.

'Same John. Always the hothead.'

'Rogue.'

'Hey sugah.'

She stepped out from behind the man. She paused next to him and swung her foot into his back. He howled, buckling to the floor, skin melting as his fingers clutched his face. She giggled again and walked over to him, shoving something into his hand. He looked down, surprised to see the envelope plus a few extra documents.

'That's what you wanted, right?'

Pyro nodded but his eyes narrowed at her.

'What do you want?'

'Change of membership.'

'Tired of being part of the good side?'

'Something like that. By the way…' she punched him in the stomach, he bent over, wincing at her strength, 'never leave without saying goodbye again. Or else I'll attack an area even lower down.'

He straightened up and smiled. Then he heard a noise from the club door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the car he'd stolen.

'Come on, we'll continue this later.'

-xXx-

Rogue leaned against the tree. Magneto and Pyro were down below discussing private matters; something that Magneto felt Rogue didn't need to know about yet. Not that she cared. He had practically welcomed her with open arms. She sighed digging in the pockets of her coat. Finally she found her cigarettes. Ever since absorbing Logan, she found an uncontrollable urge to smoke. She decided cigarettes settled the urge for cigars, which she never planned to smoke. She pulled out one of the many Zippo's she'd found in Pyro's room at the mansion, and lit the cigarette. She took one long drag, filling her lungs with the sweet nicotine before someone pulled it out of her hand.

'They say smoking is bad for you.' Whispered Pyro.

'_They_ say your bad for me.'

'Really?' he said anger filling his voice. 'Maybe you should listen to them.'

'I like things that are bad for me.' She said, pulling the cigarette out of his hand and winking at him. He shrugged and walked on. She took another drag on her cigarette and then ground it under her foot. She turned and followed after him. Then a thought struck her.

'Are you ok with this?'

'With what?'

'Me, being here. I could go.'

'Don't be stupid. Where would you go?'

'Don't know.'

'Exactly.'

'But if you're happier when I'm gone.'

'Look Rogue. You're here because you want to be, don't let anyone else influence your decision. Ok!'

'Yeah, whatever.'

She stormed off to her left. After awhile she realised she wasn't alone.

'Mystique!' she whispered.

The blue women stepped out, smiling a dangerous smile.

'I'll be happier when your gone. So please, do go back?'

'Fuck off, bitch.'

Rogue turned sharply and stalked off. Mystique walked after her.

'Just wait until this first mission. See how badly you mess up.'

'What's your problem?'

Mystique slammed Rogue into a tree.

'Eric thinks your perfect, but I see right through you.'

'Jealous?'

'More like I can see right through you.'

Rogue pulled her knee up into Mystiques stomach. She doubled over and stumbled backwards. Rogue jabbed her elbow into her chest then crouched back, ready to pounce. Then someone grabbed her arm.

'Stop that!' he snarled.

Rogue stood up. Then she reached out a hand and pulled Mystique up. Mystique growled but accepted Rogue's hand.

'Let's go.' Muttered Mystique.

Rogue nodded turning away from Pyro. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him.

'Don't do anything stupid.' He mumbled.

'I won't.'

He let go and headed back the way he came. She watched for a while and then turned to catch up with Mystique.

-xXx-

'I can practically hear the x-jet coming.'

Rogue turned to glare at Mystique. Then she closed her eyes again. She needed to create a mental block in her mind. But it was proving harder than she thought.

'You need to concentrate.'

'Obviously you're not helping.'

Rogue concentrated again. Then something struck her. She concentrated on him.

'Quick let's try again.'

They whipped through the buildings running as fast as they could. Finally when they were as far as possible from the first location, Mystique tapped her com-link.

'Pyro?'

There was a crackling sound before he answered.

'Yeah?'

'Any luck?'

Crackle, crackle

'No. Good work Rogue. The Professor can't find you.'

'Yes!' shouted Rogue punching the air.

'Ok, get out of the mansion. We've got things to do.' Snarled Mystique.

She clicked off the com-link and stalked away. Rogue sighed and hurried after her.

'What do we have to do?'

'Drop in on a old friend.'

-xXx-


	2. Captured

'What happened?'

Rogue winced at the harshness in Magneto's voice. She was standing in his underground hideout, sporting a bloody nose after narrowly avoiding capture. Pyro stood in the corner, glaring at her. She refused to look at him.

'Mystique was captured. They knew she was impersonating Trask. Somehow. They took her in for interrogation. I stayed as long as I could trying to retrieve the information but one the guards found me, so I had to retreat.'

Magneto nodded slowly, resting his head on his hands.

'It seems breaking into the FDA is more challenging than I thought…' muttered Magneto.

Rogue bit her lip and hung her head feeling guilty.

'I'm sorry, I didn't do very well…'

'Mmm.'

'They'll be transferring Mystique in four days.'

'Excellent we'll intercept them then.'

Rogue winced as pain shot through her nose. It was definitely broken.

'You may go now, my dear.'

Rogue nodded and headed out, carefully avoiding Pyro. As she climbed outside, she pulled her zipper on her jacket up further, shielding her neck from the cold wind. She walked on trying to ignore the pain in her nose. Finally she arrived at the edge of the forest where his car stood. It took him fifteen minutes to actually get back. He still looked pissed which annoyed her even more. They climbed in the car in silence. Her anger started building up as he turned on the radio, trying to ignore her. Finally they arrived at the abandoned warehouse where he had decided to stay. He climbed out and stalked inside leaving her to fume with anger in the car. She finally climbed out the car and marched inside, standing right in front of him.

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' she yelled.

'Nothing, why?'

'Why! Because you haven't spoken to me since I came back! I mean I'm ever so sorry I failed but it's not like I did it on purpose, I didn't get caught. Remember? I mean, I expected…'

'Do you want it?'

'What? Want what?'

'The cure.'

'Um… cure?'

'You know, I know you do. It's your dream, isn't it? That's what you want more than anything.'

'No.'

'Your lying.'

'Look John, I admit I considered it but I don't want it.'

'Good.'

'What's your problem? I mean even if I got the cure I wouldn't leave you.'

'You think that's what I want, some fucking homosapien.'

'I was trying to be sentimental. Like I said I don't want the fucking cure. You accept me like I am. Though it's nice to know that you care for me that much.'

'You just seem so uncomfortable with who you are, maybe you'd want to change again.'

'God, I can't take it when you're like this.'

She stood up, heading towards the door.

'Where are you going? Back to them.'

She turned around, hands clutched tightly around the door.

'I'm never going back to them, but right now I need to get the fuck away from you.'

She stalked off leaving him to gaze after her.

-xXx-

She wondered around the city, wearing her hood up so that she wouldn't get noticed. Did she want the cure? Maybe if she was with Bobby. But with John it seemed he liked the pull of her powers. He actually fought against the pull while she tried to keep her powers under control. They kissed a full five minutes before he was unconscious last time. She sighed walking past some partially closed buildings. Why did he have to be such a hothead! She suspected he spent to much time with Magneto and Mystique, especially now that he was using the phrase 'homosapiens'. Secretly she was happy that Mystique was gone. Mystique made her feel useless and stupid. But then again everyone expected her to screw up at some point. Pathetic Rogue, always the damsel in distress. She carefully felt her nose. It was swollen but luckily not broken. She'd gone to some street clinic where she could just put down the name anonymous and get treatment. She also then picked up a few extras at a nearby store. Food, painkillers, bandages and alcohol. She shivered as her cell began to vibrate.

'Yeah?'

'You've been gone for three hours.'

'And?'

'Just come back, please.'

'That's not an apology Johnny.'

'Do I have to, Roguey?'

'The question is, do you want to?'

'I want you. Does that count?'

'For now... maybe.'

'So...'

'In a minute! I have to go see _him_.'

'Now?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Ok then.'

'Bye, and Rogue...'

'Yeah sugar?'

'I am sorry.'

'I know.'

She smiled as she clicked the cell off. She glanced at the pamphlet in her hand.

'Time to earn some brownie points.' she muttered.

-xXx-

'Rogue has found something interesting.'

'What?'

Pyro looked from Magneto to Rogue. She smiled at him, a smile that ignited a flame in his heart. He smiled back at her and then turned to Magneto. Rogue sauntered over to him pushing a pamphlet in his hand. he glanced at it.

'Community Action Meeting?' he inquired.

'We're going tonight. Perhaps we'll make some new...friends.'

'Excellent.' smirked Pyro.

He shivered as he felt movement up his back. Out the corner of his eye he could see Rogue face looking serious, but there was a twinkle in her eye.

'We meet back here in three hours.' Said Magneto.

Pyro and Rogue nodded and headed out. As soon as they were outside she tickled his back again with her fingers.

'You're happy.' he smirked.

'I finally did something right.' she smiled.

'It's going to get crowded around here.'

'I know.'

He looked at her and was caught off guard. She looked absolutely sexy as she bit her thick lips, small frown forming on her face. He pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. Her powers started to pull but it wasn't to bad, just a tingle. He pulled her closer, cupping her ass and slowly running his hand down her thigh. As he reached her knee he pulled her leg up and she wrapped it around his waist. Her hand went under his shirt and ran it slowly up his back. He moaned with pleasure. He was starting to feel weak but he hung on, his tongue finding entrance to her mouth. He leaned against a tree for support as his hands snaked under her clothes.

'God, Johnny we gotta stop.' she gasped.

'More.' he growled.

His lips found her neck as he kissed her soft skin.

'Pyro, please.'

He sighed leaning away from her. He took deep breaths using the tree as support.

'You ok?' she whispered.

'Just fine.'

'Come on. We have a lot to do.'

-xXx-


	3. New Recruits

There were so many mutants. They all stood listening to some skinny, grease-haired mutant. She could see by Magneto's expression he didn't agree. They stood at the back of a crowded hall, in the dark, concealing themselves from everyone else. Rogue sighed and refocused her attention.

'People you must listen, they won't take us seriously.' Pleaded the man.

'They wanna exterminate us.' Called a purple haired female.

'The cure is voluntary. Nobody is talking about extermination.'

'No-one ever talks about it.'

Everyone turned to their direction. Magneto moved through the crowd silently, with her and Pyro walking behind. They came to the stage and Magneto stood behind the podium.

'They just do it. And you'll go on with your lives ignoring the signs all around you. And then one day when the air is still and the night has fallen, they come for you. Then you realise, while you're talking about organising the extermination has begun. Make no mistake my brothers. They will draw first blood. They will force the cure upon us. The only question is will you join my brotherhood and fight? Or wait for the inevitable genocide. Who will you stand with? The humans? Or us?'

He walked away. She and Pyro followed him as they headed towards the exit.

'You talk pretty tough for a guy in a cape.' Came a male voice.

Pyro whipped around.

'Back off.' He growled, creating a fireball.

Rogue and Magneto paused. She noticed they had drawn an audience. A girl slowly walked towards Magneto. She had black hair, tied in a high ponytail and wore black clothing. On her breasts she had a tattoo that resembled a horseshoe.

'If your so proud of being a mutant, where's your mark?'

'I have been marked and let me assure you no needle will touch my skin again.'

'Know who your talking to?' asked Pyro.

'Do you?' inquired one of the males as spikes shot out from his head. Pyro smirked. Magneto turned his attention to the girl.

'And what can you do?'

She raised and eyebrow then rushed across the room and was back in about a split second.

'So you have talents?' smiled Magneto.

'That and more. I know you control metal and that there are 87 mutants here and none above a class three. Other than you three.'

Her eyes lingered on Rogue.

'You can sense other mutants and their powers. Can you locate one for me?'

The girl looked puzzled but nodded. Magneto swept out the room. Pyro nodded and walked after him. Rogue walked next to the new recruits. They exchanged names.

Psylocke, Kid Omega, Arclight and Callisto. The Omega group.

-xXx-

The plan was set. They would head out tonight so that they were there before the convoys. Magneto would be there for all things metal, she and Pyro for support and Callisto to lead the way. The rest would be staying with camp now set up.

Magneto had dismissed them and now Pyro was setting up a tent while she leaning against a tree. Not smoking. Because for her to smoke, her boyfriend shouldn't be a pyromaniac who torched her cigarettes. It didn't help that the alcohol was finished, again. This time it wasn't even her but some new recruits who wanted to party.

She stood, arms folded across her chest, angry and not in a good mood. A lot of the men would throw her glances of lust but one look from Pyro stopped them from looking. Yeah, she thought, you can look but can't touch.

She thought back to the other day. She remembered how shocked she'd been when she'd heard about the cure. She felt so confused. And a little hurt. Is this what Pyro kept from her? He must of known if Magneto was trying to get as much information as possible. Did she even want the cure? No. Definitely not. Her power made her who she was. She thought of Cody. He lived didn't he? She hadn't killed anyone. Yet, came a small voice in her head retorted. So what? Yelled a stronger voice. Now boys she thought smiling. She always found it funny when her various psyches argued.

'Your thinking about it aren't you?'

Rogue frowned looking up. Pyro stood in front of her, hands crossed in front of his chest.

'No!' she retorted.

'Psylocke said it just crossed you mind.'

'Psylocke wants to get into your pants, sugah. Anyway, yes it crossed my mind, but as in I don't want it.'

'Oh.'

'John Allerdyce, you get jealous to easily.'

'I don't want to lose you.'

'And you won't.'

She grabbed his necked and pulled him closer. He leaned forward and their lips met.

'You got five minutes?' she whispered.

He smiled, scooping her into his arms and carrying her inside their tent.

-xXx-

Rogue sat in one the trees listening. Nothing. They didn't know about the camp yet. Pyro was resting in the tent. She was surprised she could control her powers for so long. She had revelled in Psylockes crushed expression.

'Hey.'

Rogue looked down. Callisto stood at the bottom of the tree. She smiled and climbed down, landing nimbly on the grass.

'Hey, what's up?'

'Nothing, just wanted to talk.'

'About…'

'So, this Mystique, is she important?'

'Magneto thinks so.'

'And you don't.'

'I don't think we'd be saving her ass if it wasn't for the information she has.'

'I see.'

Callisto looked at Rogue's gloves, then looked away.

'What?'

'Your power. It's…interesting.' whispered Callisto.

'Um…thanks I guess.'

'Do you regret having it?'

'I used to…but I've learnt to live with it. I can control it for awhile.'

'Do you hate it?'

Pyro and Magneto approached them.

'Let's go.' Whispered Pyro.

They lead the way, she and Callisto walking behind. For some reason she felt she could trust Callisto.

'I hate what it does to him.' Whispered Rogue.

-xXx-


	4. Shining Moment

Magneto stepped out in front of the convoys. He held out his arm fingers out straight. Controlling the metal he crushed the first two cars flung them to the side. Then he detached the last car from the convoy and threw it aside. He nodded in their direction and they walked on the ramp he created for them.

'Bout time.' Came Mystiques voice.

She glared at Rogue before turning to Magneto and Pyro to see the other prisoners. Rogue hung back at the entrance staring at the unconscious guard. Callisto waited outside sitting on the edge of the ramp. Callisto looked up. Rogue wiggled her hips and mouthed "I'm Mystique.". Callisto suppressed a giggle and Rogue smirked.

'I'm in.' came a new smooth, which caught her attention.

She looked up and found a man standing in front of her, eyes full of lust, big smirk on his face. His eyes raked over her body.

'Hey there beautiful.'

'Keep moving sugah.' She snarled, pulling a glove off.

Confusion crossed his eyes and he walked out. Rogue stared after him feeling the convoy bounce. Her eyes lingered on the man and then she turned to look at Pyro. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The guard had woken up and was rising, cure gun aimed at Magneto. Rogue reached out with her ungloved hand and grabbed the man neck. She heard Mystique's unnecessary scream of no. As the man fell she, was vaguely aware of everyone looking at her. She began rubbing her temples as the memories flowed, but after years of practice she just pushed them into a cage and locked it away. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. Magneto stood in front of her, pride shining in his eyes.

'Thank you, my dear.'

She smiled back at him, and finally felt special as she walked next to him. She finally belonged. Magneto smiled picking up the cure gun. He nodded at her before walking out. He was followed by Pyro, and another new recruit. Mystique walked slowly up to Rogue, hands curled into fists. Rogue smirked and turned her head away. Mystique stalked off, cursing under breath. Rogue turned to join them but then she turned back. Something caught her eye. Something that, right now, she would take and keep secret.

-xXx-

Their journey back was longer due to police scouring the area. Pyro walked in silence next to Rogue, Mystique and Magneto in front and the other three at the back. Mystique kept throwing glances at Rogue. Evil glances that would have turned anyone's blood cold. But Rogue smirked and shrugged it off. The new recruits seemed weary of Rogue after seeing a display her power. Except for James Maddrox, aka, Multiple man, who seemed to be staring entirely at her ass. Suddenly Rogue's head split with pain.

'Aah!' she groaned, clutching her head.

'Rogue!'

'_Take these. They're cure guns. If anything happens, use them.'_

'_Yes, sir.'_

'_Darkholme, Marko and Maddrox are dangerous. You understand the risk?'_

'_Sir, yes, sir.'_

_The commanding officer nodded and left them. He nodded at his partner and climbed into the convoy. Ignoring the prisoners, he took his post, gun at the ready._

'_Hey! Help me. You've got the wrong guy!' screamed the prisoner at the far end._

_He rolled his eyes and gripped the gun tighter. This is going to be a long ride, he thought, peering at the mutant as her skin returned to normal._

'Rogue!'

'Stop shouting Pyro! Ahm okay!'

'Really?'

'I just absorbed a guy, give me a minute.'

'Anything useful?' came Magneto's voice.

'No, he was a low status. He knew what we already know.'

'I see.' Said Magneto.

Pyro's hand curled around hers. She smiled gratefully up at him and rested her head on his shoulder. She breathed trying to clear her mind. Something that the professor had taught her. She wondered what was happening there. Not that she cared that much. Wonder if they knew? They had to know or they would now. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard someone whistle behind her.

'Fuck, that's it, pretty boy.'

She turned around and using all her force, punched him square in the face.

-xXx-

Rogue sat on Magneto's desk, watching as he manipulated the metal to bring the cure gun towards him.

'Voluntary. They put the cure in the gun. I told you they'd draw first blood.'

'So what do we do?' inquired Pyro.

'What do we do? Use this lighting rod to bring countless more to our cause. Come, we have an army to build.'

Magneto rose from his desk. Rogue stood up and followed, Pyro falling in next to her. As they came to the stairs Callisto entered, her Omega group in tow.

'I've picked something up. A massive electro-magnetic force. It's…a mutant. Class Five. More powerful than anything I've ever felt.' She hesitated biting her lip. Rogue caught her eye and gave a brief nod. 'More powerful than you.'

A smile crossed Magneto's face. It was entranced and vaguely amused.

'Where is she?'

'New York…'

'Ah, so she went home.'

Magneto remained quiet, staring into the distance. When he spoke his words were hushed.

'Callisto, Juggernaut, Pyro and Rogue, you will come with me. Mystique stay here and see that our new recruits stick to the rules.'

'Eric!'

'That was an order, not a request.'

Mystique hung her head and marched outside. Rogue smirked, biting back hysterical laughter. She followed Magneto as they set off. She concentrated while walking trying to get the right psyche.

_Something wrong?_

_I was about to ask you the same thing, Magneto._

_Mm…I see. Well my dear, Jean Grey is the only class five mutant I've known._

_She's dead._

_Things are not always as they appear._

_Okay. Thanks, I guess._

_You made the right decision, coming to the brotherhood._

'Yeah whatever…'

'What?' asked Pyro.

She shook her head and moved forward and walked next to Magneto.

'Jean Grey is alive?'

Magneto frowned at her. She smiled and tapped her temple.

'After all these years...' he chuckled.

'...your still up there.'

'Yes, Jean grey is alive.'

'How?'

'That's what we're going to find out.'

-xXx-


	5. Confrontations

'So this is it…' whispered Callisto.

'Cute.' Muttered Juggernaut.

'The perfect family home.' Snarled Pyro.

'That's what it always looks like, on the outside.' Whispered Rogue.

'Correct, my dear. The inside is always very different to the outward appearance.' Replied Magneto.

Rogue smirked as they moved forward towards the house. They stood on the front lawn looking at the house. Rogue tensed as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She rotated slowly, coming face to face with the x-men. Minus one. Magneto stepped forward to 'greet' the guests. Rogue dared look up at them. Storm's face was full of sadness and Logan was shaking with anger. She lifted her chin, showing them that she'd chosen a side.

'Wait for me here.' Came the professor's voice.

"What?" growled Logan.

"I need to see Jean alone,"

"You were right, Charles. This one _is_ special." Called Magneto.

Logan clenched his fist threateningly, Rogue could feel the Juggernaut's heart rate increase with pleasure.

'Wait…' she murmured.

'What are you doing here?' shouted Logan.

His question may have been directed at Magneto but she knew. He kept eye contact with her, his piercing gaze making her feel weak with guilt. Logan's psyche in her head growled with agreement. She bit her lip in frustration.

'Same as the Professor,' Magneto smiled. 'Visiting an old friend.'

'I don't want trouble here'" Xavier warned.

'Nor do I, Charles,' he placed his helmet on his head, sweeping his cloak out of the way and placing a hand on the back of Xavier's wheelchair.

'So, shall we go inside?'

'I came to bring Jean home. Don't interfere, Eric.'

'Just like old times, eh?' he mused.

'She needs help,' Xavier went on, 'Jean is not well.'

'Funny, you sound just like her parents in the beginning,' Magneto chuckled.

He turned his head towards them.

'Nobody gets inside.'

Rogue inclined her head slowly. The men went inside. Logan stepped forward, causing the Brotherhood to tense and get ready to attack. The tension was suffocating her already cluttered mind. Psyche's screamed at her from every side of her mind. Then his psyche broke through.

Kid, just let me talk to you

She sighed and moved forward. Callisto and Pyro made to follow her but she simply shook her head.

'It's okay, you have to guard the house. I'll be back.'

They nodded and stepped back. She walked out of the front yard and up to the car where Logan and Storm leaned.

'Hi.' She whispered.

'How could you?' whispered Storm.

'What?'

'Don't you remember what Magneto did to you? Don't you remember how he nearly killed you? Actually, I have to rephrase that, he did kill you. Sacrificed you and if it wasn't for Logan…'

'Yes!' she interrupted. 'I remember, but things change. His methods may have been drastic but his overall dream was for mutant kind.'

'Killing humans is good then? Harming innocent people is what you want?'

'What I want is to be accepted. And I know you do to. Why should we be second best to human scum? We are superior, it is our birth right…'

'You sound like him.' Growled Logan.

'AND WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THAT?'

'Your letting his psyche take control. Remember, you have to be you.'

'This is me. I'm not the weak pathetic untouchable girl you treated me like. Being away from the mansion made me realise that. My changing has nothing to do with the population in my head. Want to see proof? Look at Pyro. Confident, dedicated, courageous and not being constantly afraid the humans will come get him. You could never get that in the professor's pathetic school.'

'True, but your both unstable and dangerous.'

'So are you Logan.'

'He's not anymore.' Whispered Storm.

'Oh yes, he's now the professor's little lap dog. Pathetic.' She spat.

'Kid…'

Logan reached out for her gloved hand she stepped back and shook her head.

'No, not anymore. That doesn't work anymore. I'm never going back…'

Crash

Rogue's head whipped towards the house. The windows had shattered and the house was shaking violently. She turned and ran towards the house, but as then someone pulled her back. Suddenly a fireball hit Logan's arm, but he held on.

'Let her go.' Snarled Pyro.

He stood next to her, fireball at the ready.

_Rogue, you need to go now_

_Get out of my head old man_

_If you want to save him, you should go_

She bit back a scream and wrenched her arm away from Logan. He and Storm ran into the house. She grabbed Pyro's coat and pulled him towards the edge of the road.

'Wheels get in your head to?' he laughed.

'Fuck off!'

'Just asking.'

She stopped as they reached the end of the street. She turned around and felt sick as the house began to rise.

'What the fuck is going on in there?'

'Honestly Johnny, I don't want to know.'

-xXx-

They walked in silence back to the campsite. She listened as she heard the familiar noise of all the mutants. Sounded like more had come She sighed and leaned against a tree. Pyro stopped next to her. She smiled appreciatively and leaned her head against his shoulder. As she looked up, her eyes met Jean's. She looked at them with tears running down her eyes. Rogue felt anxious and gazed quizzically at Magneto. He looked down at the women he had his arms around. He signalled for the others to carry on. Rogue and Pyro stepped closer. As Jean was lowered to the ground Rogue kneeled in front of her. Slowly she moved her former teacher's head into her lap. She guessed that it must be because of Logan that she suddenly felt protective over the redhead.

'She'll be ok. Let me talk to her.' Murmured Rogue.

Magneto nodded. He and Pyro moved over to another tree to discuss their next move.

'Jean?'

'Rogue, I killed the professor.'

'That wasn't you.'

'I killed Scott.'

'That doesn't sound like you either.'

'It was me. I was there. I felt them die. I…'

'You have to stay calm. Now's not the time to panic.'

Jean took a deep breath. Slowly her eyes turned from green to black. Rogue gripped Jean's shoulders.

'Who are you?'

'You really want to know?' came a dark voice.

"Jean" reached for Rogue's uncovered neck. Rogue grabbed her hand and forced it back down.

'You're a telepath, no need for that.'

A dark smile crossed the women's face. Images flashed through Rogue's head. They started slow and then became more rapid. Then Rogue's own thoughts and the thoughts of the people she absorbed slammed in her brain.

'Stop it! Please Jean. Stop!'

_I can't._

'Touch me, absorb my power.' Laughed the phoenix.

'That's enough.'

Rogue felt arms around her. She was now crouched on the floor clutching her head. Magneto stood in front of her holding up Jean/phoenix. She felt the arms around her tighten.

'John?'

'I got ya. It's okay.'

'Come Jean.'

With a swish of his cloak, Magneto, took the red goddess away. Rogue took a deep breath trying not to completely freak out. Suddenly she felt her body lift in the air and move.

'Pyro, what are you doing?'

'You need rest.'

'Fuck Johnny, put me down.'

'No.'

'Jerk.'

His mouth twitched but he kept his calm expression. She folded her arms and allowed herself to be carried to the tent. Luckily everyone was distracted by Jean's arrival to notice this. He opened the tent without putting her down and slid in. As they were in, she stretched out an arm to close the tent herself. He sat down keeping her in his lap. She put her arms around him, carefully tucking her head under his chin.

'Py…John?'

'Yeah?'

'Don't go near her.'

'What? Rogue it's just Jean.'

'It's not Jean. It's the phoenix.'

'Well why would this phoenix want to kill me?'

'That's the problem, she doesn't need a reason.'

-xXx-


	6. Iceskating and conspiricies

Rogue sat by the grave just staring at the name. Professor Charles Xavier. A tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it off laughing to herself. Seems like she still had a heart after all. She stood as she heard voices coming from the front entrance. She threw down the red rose, courtesy of Magneto, and ran into the forest. She crouched beneath the tree and prayed that it wasn't Logan. Two figures emerged and walked slowly towards the fountain. She squinted, trying to make out the figures. From the looks of it it was a tall, broad shouldered boy and a petite girl carrying skates. Wait, no...

'Iceprick and Shadowprat. Nice.'

She turned around, eyebrow raised.

'Following me?'

'Duh!'

She sighed and lightly punched Pyro in the stomach.

'Shut up.' she mumbled as he chuckled.

'Typical Iceprick.'

'Couldn't expect him to pine after me forever.'

'Who says he shouldn't?'

'You never missed me.'

'You can't miss what you never had.'

'Exactly, I was never Bobby's. I was always yours.'

'Then why did you choose him?'

'He chose me. You never had the guts to ask. I rejected him four times. Then gave up.'

She sighed and sat down cross legged.

'Let's just drop it.'

'Yeah.' he muttered.

Her eyes followed Bobby and Kitty as they began to skate. Suddenly Kitty tripped and fell into Bobby's arms. Kitty then smiled and stretched up to kiss him and he leaned in. Rogue looked down. She felt Pyro's hand wrap around hers and pull her up.

'Ice-skating is for losers.' he whispered.

'It looked better with water.'

He smiled and directed his attention to the ice covered fountain. She watched as he flicked his wrist and two balls of flames flicked onto the ice. Bobby and Kitty were so into their kiss that they didn't notice until the ice was gone. Rogue turned around satisfied with Bobby's shocked expression. Pyro walked next to her holding her hand.

'Impressed?'

'Yeah. You were always more fun to be with.'

-xXx-

Rogue sat up in a tree, hiding from James Maddrox, watching in the distance. Magneto came away from Jean and walked away. Callisto, Pyro and the gang followed him. Thanks to Logan, Rogue could hear every word.

'She shouldn't be here. Her powers are completely unstable.' said Callisto.

'Only in the wrong hands.' replied Magneto.

'You trust her, she's one of them.' muttered Pyro.

'So were you once.' whispered Magneto.

'Rogue too.' murmured Mystique.

'I stuck with you all the way,' Pyro protested, 'Would've killed the professor if you'd given me the chance.'

Magneto turned placing a hand on Magneto's chest. Rogue hissed at Pyro's stupidity.

'Charles Xavier did more for mutants then you will ever know. My single regret is that he had to die for our dream to live."

With a sweep of his cloak, Magneto walked away leaving Pyro on his own as the rest of the group left. Pyro sighed and looked down.

'I really put my foot in my mouth didn't I?'

'Yeah.'

He looked up.

'Come down.'

Had it not been the desperation in his voice she would have taunted him. But she smiled and leaped down, landing gracefully on her feet. He gave her a sad smile and she wrapped her arms around him.

'He can't control Jean. He knows that. Don't listen to what the other's say Pyro.'

'They think I've gone soft.'

'Then you know what to do?'

'What?'

'Go kick some ass, sugar.'

He smiled and kissed her cheek. She rolled her eyes and lightly shoved him towards the camp. She watched him walk away chuckling to herself. Maybe he was too soft. Was it wrong of her to follow him? This was his shining moment and all she seemed to do was take away his thunder. But he seemed happier with her here. And besides she was making progress. Something never achieved in the x-men. Simply of-course because of their holding back of their students. That was definitely one thing Charles Xavier didn't understand.

'Penny for you thoughts?'

'Can we really do it?'

'What do you think?'

She turned towards Magneto. Then shrugged her shoulders.

'I'm not sure. I can't see the future.' she muttered.

'Sometimes I used it think Charles could see the future.'

'I guess you could say that. It is probable. He can predict things through the thoughts of other's.'

'If so then why would he die? Why face Jean head on when he knew what she could do?'

'Who knows?'

'We'll never know.'

'Never say never.'

He smiled and squeezed her shoulder lightly.

'You know my dear, you've really grown on me.'

'That mean you actually trust me?'

'It means that I would put my life in your hands and I know it would be safe.'

'I won't let you down ever. Neither will he.'

'Yes. My loyal soldiers through and through.'

He squeezed her shoulder again and she returned his smile. Then walked off to his underground lair. Rogue took a deep breath and started walking away from the camp. Psylocke walked up to her.

'Hey Rogue.'

'Hi. What's up?'

'Have you seen Pyro?'

'Yeah, he's training at camp.'

'Nope. I scanned the camp. I'd hoped... I mean...'

'What, did you read his mind? Oh god what?'

'He was thinking about blowing up that cure centre, without waiting for orders...hey where are you going?.'

'Fucking Allerdyce.' Rogue muttered darkly, running out of the woods.

-xXx-

This was not happening. She was the one who had always stuck by his side. How dare that southern bitch come here and swoop up the one thing that Mystique wanted most. Eric's approval. Yes, she served like any loyal follower would. She gave up everything just for him. Unlike Rogue she would have willingly died for him. Eric had not even thanked her for jumping in front him. He was to busy pining over his precious little Rogue. An x-men. A traitor to her kind because of her desire to be human. It was disgusting and despicable. And how could Eric seem to forget this. No don't blame him. Rogue seemed to be very good with deceiving people. It was because with one touch she knew their deepest darkest secrets. She could see into your soul. The bitch.

'Mystique.'

She turned. The purple haired girl, Psylocke stood before her.

'Well?'

'Rogue went.'

'Good.'

'Anything else?'

'Tell Pyro this, you saw Rogue running away. Say when you read her mind, she was thinking about someone called Robert Drake. You say that your not sure this meant something but then the cure popped into her head and she decided she had to see him.'

'Ok, got it.'

'Any questions?'

'Tons, but seriously, why?'

'Why not? You like Pyro, right?'

'Yeah.'

'And I want that bitch to get what's coming to her.'

-xXx-


	7. Betrayal

Pyro looked everywhere but couldn't. Too many people. Why was she looking for that Iceprick anyway. Had she not noticed him making out, clearly not giving a shit about her. He growled causing a few people to jump back in surprise and then walk away muttering darkly. Serves them right for even coming here. He looked around in disgust as they tottered forward obediently like dogs. Traitors to their own kind. He moved along standing in between the protesters. At least they knew what was right. Who wants to be human anyway? There was no shame in being a mutant. He sighed feeling his palms heat up. He needed some action and was going to get any standing here.

-xXx-

Rogue looked around trying to find the pyromaniac. What the fuck did he think he was doing. Wasn't it bad enough that Magneto was currently not pleased with him for his little out burst. Why did he have to be such a egomaniac. Men! God only knows why they do such things. Speaking of idiots.

'Bobby?'

'Rogue! I thought I'd find you here.'

'What? Why?' she glanced over to the building on her left. 'I don't want the cure.'

'Oh, then why...'

'None of your business.'

'Come home.'

'Ha! Don't start. Besides Kitty keeps you enough company.'

'How...'

'Ahm no idiot Bobby Drake.'

'What so you haven't been curling up with John.'

'Pyro and I... fuck you. What gives you the right to act all noble with me. I clearly don't remember you coming after me. I walked out the mansion. It's not like I can teleport but you just stood by the window and watched.'

'What are you talking about? Your the one who said you'd kill anyone who'd touch them.'

'I wish I did kill you.'

'Baby, you don't mean that. Come on, you love me just like I still love you.'

'Fuck! You're delusional!You know what I bet your not even here for me. You want the cure don't you. Want to go home to mommy and daddy and play happy families. You want you ickle wittle brother to love and respect you and not treat you like a monster. Your pathetic!'

'Rogue...'

'I'm done. Done with you. The x-men. My life has changed. For the best.'

She turned and walked away, finally feeling free. As she walked she noticed Psyclocke leaning against one of the other buildings.

'Hey, have you found him?'

'Nope.' sighed Rogue.

'Keep looking, but before you do...'

'Yeah,?'

'...could you help me with something. It's this guy, I have to get him back, he's wounded.'

'Okay where is he.'

'Follow me.'

-xXx-

Pyro was sick of this. After searching for about an hour he couldn't find. Maybe she had got the cure and found her true love, Bobby, and was now sitting in the mansion, enjoying her life. He felt a stab of pain in his heart. She wasn't that heartless. He believed that with all his heart. He'd watched her change into someone who could stand by him no matter what. He looked around again. Then he saw it. The flash of white and brown hair.

'Rogue, hey over here.'

He ran after her but she didn't turn around. Many of the other mutants muttered darkly as he pushed passed them but he honestly didn't care.

'Rogue!'

She continued on until she reached someone. Bobby. She spun him around and put her arms around his neck. Then she leaned forward and kissed him. Pyro felt his heart shatter. The kiss was long but eventually they broke apart, staring into each other's eyes. Then for some reason Bobby gasped and then slapped Rogue. Rogue ran away. Pyro felt a surge of anger and disgust that seemed to boil within him. He called to the flames, igniting his wrist lighter and through one huge flame into the cure center. Never trust an x-man. In fact never trust anyone.

-xXx-

Mystique watched as her plan came to a close. Rogue came back with Psylocke. Psylocke pointed to the ally where Pyro had disappeared to. Mystique followed agilely behind. She hid in the shadows as soon as Rogue approached Pyro.

'John.'

'Don't fuckin call me that.'

What are you doing? Your not stationed here.'

'Neither are you.'

'I came to take you back.'

'I'm not a child.'

'What's up with you?'

'Why don't you just go back?' he spat.

Mystique smiled. Pyro had a look of pure evil on his face, Rogue looked close to tears. She reached to stroke his face but he growled and punched her. She fell backwards, head hitting the cold, hard floor. It was like Christmas had come early. Blood poured from Rogue's nose as she stood up. Shocked was etched on her face. Surprisingly she didn't cry. Dam. She stood straight and firm and looked Pyro straight in the eye.

'Being here is my choice. I am loyal to the brotherhood and do exactly what orders specify. You shouldn't be here. Nevertheless Psylocke has told me Magneto is using your 'outburst' as a threat.'

Mystique was clearly as stunned as Pyro. So little Rogue was a big girl. Pyro nodded and stalked away. After a minute Rogue's lip trembled. She sank to the floor crying uncontrollably. Mystique smiled and stepped out of the shadows.

'Hey there. Rough day?'

Rogue stiffened, hastily wiping her eyes.

'Please, just go away.'

'I want to see your pain.'

'GO AWAY!'

'Temper, temper honey. So what if he doesn't want you anymore...'

'Shut-up.'

'...there's plenty of others. Besides...uhuhuh....'

Her lungs were constricting. She looked down to see Rogue had latched on with her bare hand, she threw her foot out and was satisfied as Rogue let go, shrieking. She crouched down clutching her rib, blood still on her face. Mystique was shaking finding it hard to keep still after being absorbed. She looked down and saw recognition dawn on Rogue's face. She smirked and started to run. She turned around to shout.

'You deserved it. Guess we're even now.'

-xXx-

Her face hurt so much and now her stomach was in pain too. But it didn't take away the pain in her heart. How could Mystique do this? Now Pyro thought she wanted Bobby. She was going to get Mystique back. She would have revenge. She pulled herself up and limped out of the alley. She tried to pass the masses of crowds calmly but they were moving so fast. Suddenly she felt an arm come around her waist. She smiled as Callisto stood next to her. She helped Rogue into the back of an old pick-up truck. She relaxed in the passenger side, staring at the ground as the truck drove away. Callisto stopped a few blocks ahead and waited. She tossed Rogue a first aid kit. After awhile two figures climbed in the back. Rogue sensed who the one was. Her eyes stung and even though she didn't do it, she felt guilt start to crush her. He wouldn't listen if she begged. She cleaned her nose and then climbed out. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Callisto.

'Rogue? Where are you going?'

'I'll walk.'

'Don't be stupid. You know your rib is broken.'

'I'll be fine.'

'Let him walk. You can't...'

'Callisto, please.'

Callisto sighed and through a com-link at Rogue.

'Keep that on the whole time. I don't care if you mutter curse words at me. It's when you don't say anything, I'll be worried.'

'Yeah. Okay.'

She closed the door and wrapped her arms around her chest. Hospital first, brotherhood later.

-xXx-


	8. Metal and Fire

It was dark when she arrived. Perfect. Now that she didn't have a tent to sleep in, she settled in a tree. It was kinda freezing. Actually scratch that, it was like standing naked in the Arctic. She wrapped her scarf more tightly around her neck. She looked down as she heard movement under her. Magneto stood under the tree gazing up at her. She surprised that his glare wasn't angry but rather worried. She uncurled her legs and climbed down. She leapt in front of him and hung her head. He moved towards her and titled her head up.

'Something troubling you my dear?'

'No.'

'Really, then why are you sleeping in a tree?'

'I wasn't. Just playing look out. Besides even if something was troubling me, it's better just forget about it. We have a job to do. Personal feelings should never get in the way.'

He remained silent, his mouth twitching slightly. He tilted her head further up before running a finger over her lip. Then he raised an eyebrow. She moved her hand over his moving it away from the deep purple cut through the middle of her lip. Luckily he couldn't see her rib brace.

'It's nothing.' She muttered.

'Just be careful, I would hate for anything to happen to you.'

She smiled and nodded. He turned and walked away. She watched him feeling her heart warm. Who'd a thought that her enemy would become like a father figure to her. Her eyes flickered to the camp-site where Pyro stood watching her. She turned to run to him but then Psylocke came and wrapped a hand around his. Anger pulsed through her and she ran off into the darkness.

'Rogue?'

'Leave me alone.'

'Rogue!'

Callisto grabbed her arm and spun her around.

'Hey… it's okay.'

'Callisto just let me go.'

'Go where? To the x-men?'

'What? No! Just for a walk.'

'Why? Talk to me. I'm so worried about you. Where were you during Magneto's news announcement to the world? You were supposed to be here!'

'I was taking a walk.'

'You should of told someone.'

'I did. I told you. I was talking to you through the com-link the whole way through Magneto's speech.'

'What! Your confused, why don't you go away for awhile and…'

'You know Mystique, I'm really getting annoyed now. You really are pissing me off.'

'Same here honey.'

Soon Mystique returned to her normal form. Rogue was sick and tired off this shit. She reached into the deep pockets of her trench coat and her hand wrapped around the cure gun. She pulled it out and aimed at Mystique.

'Where did you get that?' whispered Mystique in a panicked voice.

'Stole it from the guard when we saved you.'

'If Eric finds out…'

'He'll call me a bad girl and send me to my room.'

'Please…aaahh!'

She had pulled the trigger and the needles sunk into Mystique's skin. Mystique began shaking as her blue skin reverted to a pale white. Her red hair turned black and her eyes turned a vivid blue. Mystique curled on the ground naked. She reached out a hand, staring at it horrified. Rogue pulled off her coat and threw it at Mystique.

'Get out of here, homosapien.' She spat.

-xXx-

Morning broke and Rogue stretched out her stiff limbs. Sleeping in a tree is definitely not an option any more. Next time she'd fling him out the tent, kicking and screaming. Spike stood below her on guard. He looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back and waved. She looked over at the camp site. Most of the mutants were getting up.

Today was the day. She could feel it in the air. So could everyone else. Suddenly Spike stiffened. A shiver ran down her spine as she heard grunts in the distance. Then she felt a familiar scent cross her path. Wolverine. She wanted to warn Spike but he was already running forward. Dam. She considered running off but her attention was called as Magneto called the mutants to attention.

She leapt down gracefully and stalked over to the camp. Magneto smiled and nodded at her. She went to stand at the back pulling her hood over her face. She was desperately trying to block out Pyro's glares. Jean stood next to her gazing into the crowd. Then Rogue felt the scent draw near, yet it was mingled with the scent of another. Her eyes scanned the crowd. There. Logan hidden by the hood of a borrowed jacket.

She stared at him but he had eyes only for Jean. She felt a certain wave of anger boil through her. She didn't understand it but it felt so familiar. She turned her head slightly and watched as Jean disappeared. She looked at Magneto but he continued talking. Then slowly a smile twitched the corner of his mouth. She smiled and watched as Logan made to follow Jean. She turned and headed in the other direction.

'Jean.' called Logan.

Before she could answer Logan was hurled into a tree. Rogue turned to see Magneto holding his hand out.

'Did you think I didn't know you were here? I can smell your adamantium a mile away.'

'Let her go.'

Magneto raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

'She's here because she wants to be. She's a very good teacher. Rogue show him what Phoenix taught you.'

Logan's eyes widened and he finally noticed her standing there, arms folded. She lowered her hood and concentrated. Then she held up her hand. Feel the metal, she reminded herself. Magneto let go and with as much power as she could muster she held him pinned to the tree. Magneto chuckled again, pride floating in his eyes.

'That's my girl.'

Logan's expression went from shock, to pain, to anger. He growled and struggled.

'I got this.' muttered Rogue.

'Very well. I'll be preparing.'

Rogue nodded as Magneto walked away. Logan glared at her. She glared back.

'His girl? What the fuck Rogue?'

'He's all I have left now. The only one who cares for me. Him and the phoenix.'

'Kid, are you insane? Those are the two people least likely to care for you. Besides I...'

'DON'T TRY AND TELL ME YOU FUCKING CARE!'

'But I do...'

Rogue screamed and Logan yelled in agony as her grip tightened. She then stopped and took a deep breath.

'You've lost your touch Wolverine. You didn't notice me until just now. But I felt you the moment you arrived.'

'Marie...'

'Stop it. I know why here. You came for Jean. Dammit Logan! Why do you do this?'

'Do what?'

'Make me feel so worthless. Did it ever fuckin' occur to any of you x-men to come get me? To fight for me?'

'Kid, you've always been able to make your own choices and your tough...'

'Am I?'

She moved into the light so he could see the blue eye from Mystique and the busted lip from Pyro.

'Kid, what have they done to you?'

'This Logan? This could never hurt as much as being abandoned. Never. This I can heal with your powers any time. But using you're powers means I actually **have** to think of you'

'Marie, what... Jean! Jean talk to me.'

Rogue turned and saw the red-head was back, her black eyes watching curiously. Rogue felt anger rise through.

'FUCK YOU LOGAN!'

She pushed all the power, causing Logan to fly through the forest. She couldn't see him any more. But she felt him. It made her sick. She turned her attention to Phoenix.

'Yes?'

'Someone's missing.'

'Yeah, Mystique.'

'Ah, I see. Well then, it's best we all leave here.'

'I 'll go tell him.'

Phoenix nodded and walked away. Rogue waited as Magneto came back to her.

'Can we go now?' she murmured.

'Yes, might as well. Though we going to need a distraction.'

She thought and her eyes strayed to James Maddrox.

'So what if one is left behind?'

-xXx-


	9. Pawns go first

'Hey Jamie.'

'Hey gorgeous. Finally come for a piece of me. There's plenty of me to serve you.'

He winked and split into five. Rogue rolled her eyes. Typical. But she had a job to do.

'We're leaving.'

'But...'

'It's your time to shine sugar, we need you to stay here.'

'I'm listening.'

'They're on their way. The special forces. And we need someone to be here to keep them distracted.'

'Me?'

'Well, you have such a special talent.' she purred.

He shrugged and then took out his cigarettes. He offered her one but she declined. Smoking didn't seem as fun as as it used to be. He smiled and took a long drag.

'I know what you did.' he whispered.

'Excuse me?'

'I've been watching you Rogue.'

'Why am I not surprised.'

He chuckled, shaking his head. Then his face became serious.

'I found Mystique.'

Rogue smirked.

'So, you're the one who took her out the forest. I thought I saw someone.'

'You're good babe.'

'I have to be.'

'Why'd you do it?'

'I hate her.'

'That all?'

'It's reason enough. In the end it was me or her.'

'Mm.'

'What?'

'Nothing.'

'Say it.'

'Did she really deserve that? To be human.'

'It was harsh, but I was saving myself. I'm cold-hearted.'

'Listening to Psylocke are we?'

He took another long drag on his cigarette before flicking it on the ground. He stubbed it out and pulled his other four clones, who were drifting around, back into him. He moved towards her and put his hands on her shoulders.

'Don't write him off just yet. He's a good guy.'

'Yeah whatever.'

'Rogue, we're leaving.' called Callisto.

There was a brush of wind and the dark haired beauty was next to Rogue. Her hand wrapped around Rogue's gloved one. Rogue smiled and controlling her power, she pecked James on the cheek. He smirked and folded his arms in front of his chest.

'That it?'

She sighed and turned to walk away with Callisto. Callisto bit her lip. Rogue frowned then laughed. Obviously Callisto knew the moment Mystique had lost her powers. She was probably the first to realize. Well, Phoenix knew too. Phoenix liked how Rogue had dealt with Mystique. Although she knew that Phoenix felt that killing was better.

'Do you also think what I did was wrong?' whispered Rogue.

'A little drastic maybe.'

'I did what I had to.'

'That's true. From what Psylocke told me, she wanted to kill you. She hated you more than you hated her.'

'Jealousy does that.'

Her eyes glanced over to where the others were. The crowds stood waiting for Magneto to lead. Pyro stood next to him avoiding her eyes. Magneto however caught her eye and smiled. She walked over to him and he put his arm around her. Rogue felt tense. Her shoulder left was pressed against Magneto while her right was touching Pyro's.

'Ready my dear?'

'Uh-huh.'

'You know you've become like a daughter to me. I want you to be careful.'

'You're like a father to me. I promise I won't fail.'

-xXx-

They walked through the bridge, Magneto moving all the cars out of the way. Rogue helped her eyes glowing a harsh amber. Pyro's eyes flickered to the phoenix. She walked calmly but her face was etched with conflict. Pyro shrugged and continued on. This was his moment. When this battle started he would give it his all.

Rogue's eyes closed for a moment. Her face grimaced in pain. His heart seemed to leap. He felt like he wanted to reach over but was snapped out of this reverie as her eyes snapped back open. She shook her head and the glow returned to her eyes. Heartless, that's what she'd become. She lied to him. She had said that she was in love with him but if that was true why did she kiss Drake. Drake who didn't even want her.

Maybe that was it. If Drake was gone then maybe Rogue would realize her mistake. She was so different now. Frozen, the irony. They stopped halfway by the bridge. There it was Alcatraz. Juggernaut remarked about how he couldn't swim. Pyro smirked. Yeah, water sucked. Magneto concentrated and lifted his hands. The bridge shook and then broke in the middle. Magneto then moved the bridge closer and closer to Alcatraz.

Pyro's eyes shifted to Rogue. She wasn't helping this time. She just gazed at the ocean. She turned her head slightly in his direction. He saw that the bruise around her eye was now gone. He guessed it was because of her borrowed healing eyes flickered over to him and then she moved so that Juggernaut blocked her from his view. Drake was definitely going to die.

'Charles always wanted to build bridges.' came Magneto's voice.

-xXx-

The bridge dropped down in front of Alcatraz. Callisto stepped forward.

'The boy is in the southeast corner of the building.'

Magneto nodded.

'Well then.'

'Let's take it down.' screamed Pyro.

Rogue watched as the mutants roared and ran forward. They attacked the soldiers that stood in front of the building. Juggernaut made to move forward. Magneto held out an arm.

'In chess the pawns go first.'

Rogue smiled. Then her head started to shoot with pain. A wave of pain and desperation hit. She looked over at Jean. She looked sad and confused but it wasn't coming from her. Rogue turned her head to a car behnd her. There was a family still in their car. A mother, a father, two sons and a daughter. The girl looked at Rogue with pleading eyes. Rogue looked from the girl to Jean. She understood. Jean could hear the girl's thought's and her conscience was getting the better of her. Rogue felt a growl in her head.

_~Shut up Wolverine~_

The girl was crying hysterically. Rogue flicked her finger and the door flew open. The family stared at her in silence. She raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'gonna move?'. They smiled and rushed out. Rogue saw Magneto looking at her and she shrugged. Who fucking cares. It was the end. Some soldiers came forward with guns. Magneto shook his head in surprise.

'Humans and their guns.'

Magneto reached out a hand to try and pull the guns away. But nothing happened. More and more of the mutants became normal.

'Plastic. They've learned.'

The humans brought out bigger weapons.. Screams echoed as slowly all the mutants were becoming human.

'That's why the pawns go first.'

-xXx-


	10. Destruction

Rogue took a deep breath. It was happening to fast. The soldiers aimed they're guns at the bridge now. Rogue felt nervous. The soldiers stood ready.

'Fire!'

There were bursts as the thin needles pelted towards them. Magneto remained calm. As the weapons came he waved his hands. Three metal pieces rose and blocked them from the cure needles. Magneto held them up but the onslaught of needles seem to come at a never ending pace. Finally he glanced behind him. A smile rose to his face.

'Arclight, use your shock waves. Target those weapons.'

Arclight nodded and stepped forward. She took off her gloves. She took a deep breath and clapped her hands. Magneto lowered the shields at the right moment. The weapons shattered instantly. Rogue smiled with relief.

But it didn't last as the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She looked to Callisto who was gazing at the sky. Magneto signaled for the rest of the brotherhood to step in. More members charged forward. Phoenix looked up. Rogue followed her gaze. On the roof smoke was clearing. X-men have arrived. Now the fun starts.

Thunder and lighting came. And the midst flew Storm in all her glory. Callisto tensed. Rogue edged closer.

'What?'

'I hate her.' spat Callisto.

'Really?'

'I don't know why, I just do.'

'I understand.'

A roar echoed through the air. A blue mutant in an x-men uniform jumped from the roof. Next Kitty and Bobby phased in. Rogue let out a loud feral growl. Juggernaut looked at her and snickered. Pyro frowned in confusion. Rogue watched as Colossus came down. Then, like the attention seeker he is, Logan jumped from the roof steadying himself with his claws. The x-men rounded up the soldiers and formed a line.

'Traitors to their own cause.' murmured Magneto.

He then looked down at his soldiers waiting for the next move.

'Finish them.' he yelled.

Magneto then turned his head towards Arclight. She nodded and she, Kid and Psylocke headed towards the back of the lab. Callisto eyed Storm with eager anticipation. Magneto inclined his head and Callisto sped forward to Storm. She positioned herself on the roof, then leapt at the weather witch, bringing her down. Bobby started to freeze things. At the same time that Rogue moved forward, Pyro moved too.

'Not yet.' called Magneto.

Rogue stopped and marched back into place. Pyro frowned and actually turned to look at her. But she continued to glare at the x-men. Especially the petite brunette. It was no longer jealousy but just pure revulsion she felt towards Bobby and Kitty. They're lives were so perfect. Magneto turned to Juggernaut.

'Go inside, get the boy and kill him.'

'With pleasure.' he snarled.

He ran forward building momentum. No-one could stop him as he hurled everyone away. Rogue just noticed in time as Kitty ran after the hefty giant. Please kill her, she begged in her mind. She noticed that it was just her, Magneto, Pyro and Phoenix left.

Well, the phoenix/jean. Her eye color kept switching from green to black every few minutes. Rogue edged closer to her.

'You okay?' she whispered.

'I can't control her Rogue.'

'I wasn't talking to you Jean. I think the phoenix can handle this situation best. We need her.'

'No, we need no more deaths. She wants to kill them.'

'Let her! They deserve it.'

Her eyes brushed over the x-men.

'And if she kills you?' whispered Jean.

'What do I care?'

'You mean what does he care?'

Rogue snarled and glared at Jean. Pyro flinched next to her.

'Come on Phoenix. You gonna let her take control?'

Jean's eyes grew black and she smirked. Then her eyes went green again and her expression hardened. She was holding the phoenix back. She turned away from Rogue.

'Some people can't take the heat.' chuckled Rogue.

'Ladies play nice.' whispered Magneto.

Rogue heard a man shout and looked to the roof. Psylocke and Arclight dangled a man off the roof while Kid stood over him. They dropped him over the edge. He began to plummet but a pair of wings swooped past and grabbed him. Rogue rolled her eyes. Some people did nothing right.

Rogue's eyes strayed to where Callisto and Storm were fighting. She watched in horror as Storm through Callisto against a metal gate and brought lighting on it. Callisto shook like a rag doll, before lying very still, chin ring fizzling. Rogue dropped to her knees.

'No,no, NO!' she screamed.

She fell clutching her head. This wasn't happening. Callisto had been like a sister to her. Her support. Rogue never really found another girl she could trust, putting most of her trust in men. Of course she had learned that men were useless. But Callisto was different. She wasn't jealous, like Mystique and Psylocke or overly sweet, like Kitty and Jubilee. Callisto was truthful and honest. She made a wonderful leader, putting petty things aside to act like a true soldier. As Rogue stood shaking in anger, she felt the cars behind her shake. Magneto's psyche's anger echoed her own make her anger reach boiling point and therefore his power within her was stronger.

'I'm sorry, my dear, I know what she meant to you.'

'They need to pay.' she spat.

Magneto nodded.

'It's time to end this war.'

He smiled and his eyes moved to the cars, and then Pyro. Together Magneto and Rogue lifted up cars and threw them as Pyro torched them. Rogue aimed one car at Storm and another at Bobby. A smile crept upon Pyro's face.

'ROGUE!' roared Logan.

She glared and hurled another car towards him.

'Take cover!' he yelled to everyone.

The x-men ran for the cover of fallen cars. Rogue's eyes swept over to where Callisto lay.

'Is death such a good thing now?' whispered Jean.

'I...'

'Rogue, just remember that killing isn't always the answer. You could have killed before but you choose the better path. You're meant for something better.'

Her eyes brushed over the brotherhood members. That could be them soon. Their numbers were depleting. She stopped throwing cars. Her eyes swept to where Bobby came out and froze one of the cars. Magneto glared and turned to Pyro.

'Go.'

-xXx-

Pyro nodded. He gave one look at Rogue. She stood still. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at him. Then she looked away and glanced at Callisto's body. He felt bad, sick even. Psylocke had told him how close those two had become. Psylocke was so jealous because of it.

Pyro strode over to Bobby. Bobby pulled his gloves off. Time to end this.

He lit his fire and pushed it forward. Bobby retaliated with ice. Pyro pushed as hard as he could. He took a step forward, increasing the tension and causing Bobby to drop down on one knee.

'You can't beat me Bobby. You've never been strong enough. And when I do beat you she'll see how pathetic you really are.'

'I can... can beat you. For the record...' he leaned back, 'you idiot, that was Mystique that kissed me.'

'What?'

'I saw the yellow eyes. That's why I slapped her.'

'That doesn't matter. You're done for.'

'I won't lose to you. I'm going to make sure you can't touch her.'

'You don't know what you're talking about.'

'Logan said someone's been beating her up. I'm guessing you.'

Pyro roared and threw more fire.

'You shoulda stayed in school Bobby.'

His smirk was gone as Bobby iced his entire body and grabbed Pyro's wrists. Pyro froze in horror.

'You never should...'

As Bobby brought his head forward a voice stopped him. Her voice.

'Back off Drake.'

Bobby turned and Pyro peered past him. Rogue stood there behind him tears falling from her face. Pyro took the opportunity and swung his legs out. Bobby was knocked over. Rogue reached out with a ungloved hand but Pyro shook his head.

'You don't want him up there.'

Pyro swung a punch to Bobby's head knocking him unconscious. Bobby lay still. He stepped over him and stood in front of her. He felt ashamed.

'Baby, I'm sorry.'

He grimaced as he looked at the pain in her eyes.

'It's okay.' she whispered.

He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back.

-xXx-

Rogue smiled and turned to face Magneto, Pyro's arms still around her. Her face dropped as Magneto fell to the ground. He turned around and gestured to Jean. Rogue couldn't hear him over everything.

'We should go.' whispered Pyro.

'But...'

'We'll find him again.'

'No!' roared Logan.

Soldiers had arrived and scared Jean, causing the phoenix to rise and destroy everything. Colossus came by and picked up Bobby's body. The x-men turned to the jet but Jean swept it away. Pyro grabbed Rogue's hand.

'Come on. Run.'

'Someone needs to stop her.'

He tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her along.

'That's not going to be you.'

'But...'

-xXx-

A/N: *Chuckles evilly.* look another cliffhanger. I would stop with them but I'm depressed family accident. So I'm going to home for the funeral and will only be back in two weeks. On second thought I'll just finish the story. I really can't do leave you guys for two weeks on a cliffhanger. I just hope I get a lot of reviews.


	11. Give up your life Rogue's choice

'But...'

'No, Marie don't!'

'John, I can do this. I owe Jean.'

'You owe them nothing. Nothing.'

'Please, just go. Find Magneto. Don't get caught.'

'You can't absorb Logan in time.'

'I have his power already. I knew I learnt this for a reason. But...'

The phoenix would have to disappear. That would mean.

'I love you. This is goodbye.'

She broke from his grip and ran towards Jean, maintaining Logan's healing power. Logan didn't notice but continued to walk towards Phoenix. Rogue was glad as the redhead was now distracted. But she knew Rogue was coming. Rogue screamed in pain as her body separated. Logan was right, it didn't matter that he could heal, it was the fact he could feel it. The pain was agonizing but Rogue continued. Logan turned to her and shook his head.

'Don't kid.'

'Gotta try.'

She and Logan reached Jean at the same time.

'You know what to do Logan.'

She reached out and touched the phoenix. It hurt, a lot. More than having her body blown apart. The phoenix entered her head screaming. Rogue and Jean sank to the floor. The blue furry mutant appeared next to Logan and handed him the needles. He stuck one in Jean and one in Rogue. She felt the phoenix slowly slip away. And then everyone else slipped away. She fell to the ground and her eyes turned towards the crowd. She could see Pyro and Magneto in the distance. She mouthed go. He nodded and they left.

'Kid?'

'See, I'm still good.'

'Yeah, you're great. Thank you.'

'I did it for her.'

'Jean?'

'Yeah, she doesn't deserve to die. No-one deserved to die.'

Tears filled her eyes. She sobbed, the tears falling fast.

'It's not fair.' she whimpered.

'What?'

'I lost everything. I'm the only one who lost everything.' She lifted up her hand, staring at it. 'I'm human.'

-xXx-

Rogue sat in the infirmary and Hank checked up on her. Alcatraz was being fixed and the situation was forgotten. Hank was now a UN Representative. Warren was a teacher. Kitty and Bobby were an item. Storm was headmistress. Logan and Jean were engaged. And she was sitting in the infirmary for the past week refusing to move in. She couldn't. She may have saved them but she couldn't forgive Storm. She felt a personal vendetta against her. She looked up as Hank nodded and walked out. Logan came in, arms folded across his chest.

'You're free to go now kid.'

'Thank god.'

'Do you have anywhere to go?'

'Nope.'

'Why don't you stay here?'

'I tried to kill half the people here. Yourself included.'

'But you didn't.'

'I understand ya'll are forgiving, I mean you guys welcomed Jean. But I don't want to be here.'

'Fair enough. You still mad at me?'

'No.'

'I care about you kid. Remember that.'

'I know. Bye Logan.'

'Stay safe Marie.'

She stood up and walked out. She headed towards the entrance and walked. She walked and walked. Eventually she got a cab. She had nothing left. Pyro had clearly stated that if she ever was human, there was no way he could take her back. She sighed entering a park. She looked around until she found who she was looking for. She sat down opposite him, eyeing his chess pieces.

'Seems like you're in check, old man.'

'Yes, so it would seem. How did you find me?'

'The x-man are very capable.'

He chuckled shaking his head.

'Actually I contacted them. I wanted to thank you. You didn't think I would abandon you?'

'I thought...I don't know what I thought.'

'Being human changes things. Besides, I'm starting to doubt how permanent this cure really is. Watch.'

He moved a hand forward. One of the metal chess pieces moved forward slightly. She smiled.

'Now if you excuse me, I have things to do. Don't worry I'll keep in touch. Here, something to keep you going.'

She took an envelope and shook it. Money.

'Thanks.'

He nodded, picked up his briefcase and his coat and moved away. Rogue sighed and reset the chess pieces. Someone sat opposite her. She looked up and gasped.

'Pyro!'

'Hey Rogue.'

'What...you told me that if I was human...'

'Hey, it's okay, I changed my mind. I'm allowed to aren't I?'

'Yeah.'

She reached out a hand and he took it. He smiled at her touch, not flinching.

'Things were a little, chaotic at Alcatraz and we didn't get to talk. I never meant to hurt you and I should of trusted you. I should have known you wouldn't betray me.'

'Of course I wouldn't. You mean to much to me.'

'I was thinking we could move into together. I found an apartment and a job in New Orleans. I'm leaving tonight.'

'I'd love to.'

'Hey, what ever happened to Mystique?'

'Oh, um...I shot her with a cure gun.'

'What?'

'She gave me a blue eye, a broken rib and took you away from me. Should have killed her, actually.'

He smirked. She smiled back.

'I'm sorry, about Callisto.'

'I really miss her.' she sniffed.

'How's Jean?'

'She's engaged. To Logan.'

'They keeping the mansion open?'

'Yeah, Storm as the new headmistress. The x-men carry on.'

'At the cure center. I'm sorry I punched you. You have to know that even though I was pissed I still felt bad about busting your lip. Why didn't you just talk to me?'

'I was scared. Your psyche told me you'd probably torch me.'

'You're going to get your powers back.'

'I know.'

'Come here.'

They stood up and wrapped their arms around each other. He leaned his face towards her and kissed her. It felt weird without the pull but still wonderful.

'Hey Rogue...'

'Mm.'

'I love you too.'

-xXx-


End file.
